Shiver
by WillieNelson09
Summary: Naruto's a new kid in town and he gets a new friend. but his friend isn't what he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first day of school was the worst. Being a new kid in school is hard, especially if you've been in the city for a whole summer and didn't even make one friend.

When I walked into my first class, I just sat way in the back of class. Hoping I wouldn't get noticed by anyone. After the first bell, everyone started to walk into class. I was lucky I came into class first, I was able to get a window seat.

While the teacher was talking about something that had to deal with racism, a kid behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around and he gave me a note. I opened the note and it read:

"What's your name?"

I wrote back saying "Naruto."

Shortly after, the strange boy gave it back, the note said "That's cool, my name is Sasuke." I just thought to myself, Is someone trying to be my friend? I replied saying "That's cool."

I never got the note back after that. After class ended, I was making my way to my next class, when I felt someone tap my shoulder again. Slowly I turned around, to my surprise it was that Sasuke kid.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hi?"

"What class you got next?"

"I think I have Chemistry. Just wait, let me check my schedule." After saying so, I took my backpack off and grabbed my schedule.

"Let me see that." He quickly grabbed the schedule out of my hand.

"You could've just asked me to hand it to you." He didn't say anything.

"We have all the same classes." Sasuke said this very cheerfully.

"That's cool, but what do I have next?"

"Well my friend, we have chemistry together."

"So, you want to walk together?" I asked shyly. He nodded and we started to walk together. I was glad he was with me because I had no idea where I was going.

We got to class and right away he sat beside me.

"I've never seen you before, where ya from?"

"I'm from Detroit."

"Then why'd you move to New York."

"My mom's job."

"Oh, so what do you for fun?" I didn't want to answer him because I did nothing for fun.

"Doesn't really matter. I guess anything I can get my hands on."

"Oh, so wanna hang out today?"

"Sure, now can you be quiet, I want to listen to the teacher." I just wanted this kid to shut up. He was annoying with all of his questions.

After class I decided to just go straight to my next class. I had one problem though, where was it? I wish I had another friend to show me the way, but all I had was this Sasuke kid and I didn't want to talk to him. He was annoying with all of his questions, so I stood there in the hallway thinking. Thinking of where to go.

"Come on Naruto, let's go to class." I nodded and decided to just go with Sasuke. Maybe in a couple days I could just leave the kid and do my own thing. Right now though, I have to memorize where all my classes are and then ditch the kid.

"You're awfully quiet Naruto."

"Really? I don't really talk to people I just met."

"But we didn't just meet."

"Really?" I was confused as to what he was talking about.

"We met two periods ago." Of course he thought that way.

"Oh."

"So, what you doing for lunch?"

"Gonna go home."

"Well your boring, just stay here and eat lunch."

"I can't, I promised my mom I would go home and eat with her." I lied, my mom wasn't going to be home for lunch. This Sasuke kid should just go away, my morning was going fine before he started talking to me.

"Lets just go to our class or we'll be late." As soon as he finished his sentence, the bell rang.

"What class do we have?"

"We have history."

"Great!"

"Whats wrong buddy? You don't like history?"

"My old man is obsessed with history. So after supper he would make me watch these old war movies. It's boring as hell."

"Well let's see how class is for ya. The history teacher is pretty chill." We walked into class and I was lucky. There were only two seats left and they were two desks apart. I was about to jump for glee, but I didn't because I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I walked toward the seat and pulled my binder out. I sat in my seat and I looked behind my desk to see a cute girl. She had beautiful green eyes and short pink hair. She looked hot. I turned my head quickly just so she wouldn't realize I was staring at her.

After class, which felt like forever, ended. I was glad to go home for lunch, away from Sasuke. Sasuke was annoying as hell. Then I started to make my way out of the front doors when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around hoping it wasn't Sasuke. Why wasn't I surprised? Of course it was him

"Hey I saw you staring at Sakura. You like her, right?"

"What? I don't even know who you're talking about and all I want to do right now is go home and eat." I just stormed off.

I got to my apartment and went inside. I opened the fridge and grabbed leftovers. Then I put it in the microwave and went to my laptop. When I opened my laptop, I blasted the song "Your Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring. After the song started to play, I grabbed my lunch from the microwave.

As I was eating, my phone started to ring. I answered.

"Hello?" I began to wonder, who it was.

"Hi Naruto." Of course it was her.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?"

"Just calling to see how your first day was so far."

"Oh, its alright I guess." I didn't want to talk to her. Since we did break up before I left for New York.

"Okay, I miss you."

"Uhm okay Hinata. I gotta go and don't call again. We're done, remember?" After I finished talking, she hung up the phone. She was the last person I wanted to talk to. To get her off my mind, I decided to turn off my phone and make the music louder.

I finished my lunch and was making my way to school. Before I left, I put a couple more songs on my iPod. Then out the door I went.

When I got past the front gate, I carefully looked around for that Sasuke kid. I didn't see him around, so I continued walking. I got inside the school and then I opened my bag for my schedule. Looking through my bag a bunch of times, I realized Sasuke still had it.

Now I have to look for that Sasuke kid. Where could he be? I turned towards the hall and saw him standing. He was standing with the girl that had pink hair. As I was getting closer, I felt the need to go back. I didn't want to be around Sasuke, but I really needed my schedule back. It also didn't help because we both had the same classes.

"Hey Sasuke, do you still have my schedule?"

"Yeah, right here." He handed me the piece of paper. I was getting ready to walk away, when an unfamiliar voice spoke to me.

"Naruto right?" It was the pink haired girl talking to me.

"Yeah and your name is?"

"Sakura, nice to meet you." She put her hand out, I shook her hand.

"Well I gotta get going to class, see ya."

"Just wait Naruto, we'll walk together." I didn't want to wait for him, but I did anyway.

We got to class and I sat in a desk first. I sat in the last desk in the back row, then Sasuke sat in front of me. I just wish he would look between the lines and not sit with me. His presence was really getting on my nerve.

After math class, I had a prep and decided to just go home. When I left the classroom, Sasuke asked if I was going home or not.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go home and nap."

"Are we still hanging out? I have a prep too and I thought we could do something together right now."

"Sorry Sasuke, but I'm just going to go home. I'm really tired so I just want to rest."

"Okay, uhm you got a phone?"

"Pass me your phone, I'll put my number in there." Why was I giving him my number? I could care less though, all I really cared about right now was to go home and sleep.

After I put my number in his phone, we went our separate ways. I got home and I blasted the music and fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shortly after I fell asleep I woke up and started to read. While I was reading I could hear a loud banging on the door. I went to go and check, who it could be?

"Hello?" I opened the door to see Sasuke standing there. Then I looked at the time and it said 6:30PM.

"Hey Naruto, you wanna hang out? I'm really bored and I don't know what to do right now."

"How'd you find out where I lived?"

"We live in the same apartment. I knew you would be moving here because I knew the guy that use to live here and I also live a floor above you." He pointed his finger up while he said this.

"So, you want to do something?"

"Oh, well where do you want to go?" I didn't care, I was bored at home and decided to just go with him.

"Just come with me and we'll have loads of fun. Besides were in New York." He gave me a smile and I followed him towards the stairs. We got outside and he dragged me down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sasuke.

"You'll see." He continued to drag me down the street, then pulled me into a restaurant.

"You took me out to eat?"

"Well it's supper time and I thought maybe we could eat, then start the night."

"Okay, uhm what kind of restaurant is this?"

"It's this really good ramen shop. You'll like it." He smiled when he said that and then ordered two bowls. After about five minutes, two bowls were served to us.

"Is it really good?"

"It is, try it. You'll like it." He patted me on the back while saying so.

I stared into the bowl for about a moment and then grabbed chopsticks. I put some ramen into my mouth.

"This is really good." I said with a mouth full of ramen.

"I told you." Wow! This Sasuke kid can eat a lot. By the time he finished one bowl, he ordered another bowl. Then another and then another. By the time he finished, he ate four bowls, and all I could eat was one bowl.

"You can eat a lot."

"I get it from my pops. Hey you done?" I nodded and then he put money on the counter, then once again he started to drag me again.

"Can you stop dragging me? I might actually want to walk like a normal person instead of looking like a fool."

"Okay, hey you live alone right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well the apartment you live in only has one bedroom, so do you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so then why did you say you live with your mom?"

"Let's sit down somewhere and talk then. I'll tell you about my life, and you tell me about yours. Deal?" He nodded and then we continued walking around. I don't know why I was going to tell everything to him. Just earlier that day, everything about him annoyed the hell out of me. But now it's like we have a connection.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I thought you had a place you were going to take me."

"Hmm, well I did but now I don't know if I should take you there yet. So how about we go back to your place and chill there? Is that okay?"

"Okay, let's get going then." We then started to walk back to my apartment.

After about thirty minutes, we made it to my apartment. We both walked in and I went to put some water up for tea. Sasuke went and sat at the kitchen table.

"You have a pretty chill house. Never thought a guy like you had style." he snickered. I ignored what he said and continued to get the tea ready.

"You want tea as well?"

"Sure."

After I put water in the kettle, I went to the table and sat across from him. We sat there in silence, so I decided to grab my laptop and play some music. I opened iTunes and clicked the shuffle button. The song that started to play was "Shiver" by Coldplay. Love that song.

"You have good taste in music."

"Thanks, so who's going to tell there story first? Hmm, what's your last name?" I didn't know what to say, so I started with something simple.

"My last name is Uchiha. What about yours?"

"Uzumaki." After I told him my last name, the kettle started to whistle. I got up and started to get the tea ready.

"How much sugars do you take?"

"I'll just have what ever you have." I started to get the tea ready and all I could think about was, what do we talk about? Just earlier that day, anything he said was pissing me off, now he's a pretty chill guy. As I was putting the tea on the table, the only thing you could here was the music playing. Finally Sasuke broke the silence.

"So what's your real reason of moving here?"

"Family problems."

"What kind of problems?" I didn't know if I should really tell him about my home life. So I didn't say anything.

"Just problems. Are you close with your dad?"

"Not really."

"Why's that?"

"Problems." Okay, this conversation is going no where.

"What kind?"

"Him accepting me for me." I was confused as to what he was speaking about.

"Why doesn't he accept you?"

"Because I'm gay." Wasn't expecting that answer. Not saying I don't like gays or anything, but he just didn't seem that kind of guy to me. So why was I surprised? This guy was a bag full of magic tricks.

"Oh, so it's like he disowned you or something?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he still let's me stay at home, but he said if he saw me with a guy, he'd shoot me. So I wouldn't bother to try and get a boyfriend." We went silent. I didn't know what to say, due to the fact because I found out something about him. To break the silence I finally spoke.

"Just don't fall for me." I giggled shortly afterwards.

"Who'd fall for you? You're not even cute." he snickered afterwards. I started to laugh with him.

"Very funny."

"How can you pay for this place if your living alone?"

"My dad pays for it. He sends me money at the end of every month, so I don't have to worry about that."

"What does your dad do?"

"He owns a dealership."

"Oh, so where's your mom?"

"Let's just call it night, we have school tomorrow." I didn't want to talk about my mom, so I decided to end this conversation quick. Just at the thought of her makes me sad.

"Okay then." After that he left.

I went to the other room and just laid on my bed. While I was laying there I started to remember my mom again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't know I fell asleep until I heard my phone ring. I got up and went to go pick it up. Who could be calling at this hour? It was 7:00AM and I usually don't get up until around 7:45.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Sasuke. Wanna get some breakfast?" Why would he want to get breakfast at this hour?

"Well can it wait for about another thirty minutes? I still need to get ready."

"Well just meet me at my apartment. I live at the one right above you." With that he hung up the phone.

I didn't want to go eat breakfast with him, but I do have to say I was getting hungry. So after I was done on the phone with Sasuke I went to go and take a shower.

When I got out of the shower, I looked at my arm to see if the scars were still there. Of course they were. Why would they magically disappear?

Afterwards I went to my bedroom and put some clothes on. I put my dark jeans, a orange v-neck shirt and my blue cardigan on. Then to top it off I put on my black converse. I grabbed my wallet and looked around my house one more time if I needed anything else.

After I left my apartment and was making my way up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment, I realized I didn't grab my phone. I quickly ran back to my apartment and grabbed it. Then I slowly left my apartment and slowly made my way to Sasuke's apartment.

When I got to the door, I began to knock. After about a minute, someone answered the door.

"Hello, is Sasuke home?"

"Yeah, just wait a minute." The older man then called for Sasuke to come to the door. If I had to guess, I think that was his father. They looked awfully alike.

"Hey Naruto, you ready?" I nodded and we both left the apartment.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"I was thinking about the waffle house down the street. Cool with you?

"Yeah, why not? I'm starving. Anything will do." We both started to laugh. When we got outside, there was a nice cool breeze. It was nice in New York. The weather seems to always set the mood for anything.

We didn't talk much while walking there. After about ten minutes, we made it to the waffle house. We both walked in and then we were seated. Even after we were seated we still didn't say anything.

"So you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah back in Detroit. Her name was Hinata, but I broke it off with her before I moved here."

"Why?"

"Didn't want to deal with her. I found out she was cheating behind my back with my best friend."

"What a bitch."

"What about you, ever have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." That was a shocker. I thought for sure a guy like him would at least have a boyfriend.

"Oh." After that, we didn't really talk, then we got our waffles.

"These waffles are sooooo good." They really were. They weren't too sweet or too biter. They had the perfect taste and to top it off, they had a perfect topping on it.

"I love coming here."

"Yeah, it's good waffles."

"Hey I got a question for you."

"Yeah?" Now what was he going to ask me. Everything about this guy was so mysterious.

"Do you like Sakura?"

"I don't know, she's cute I guess."

"Oh." After he asked, he had a light blush on his face. Wonder what's up with that.

"Have you ever liked a guy?"

"Of course, but I know I can never have him."

"What's his name?"

"Not telling you." We never said anything, we just sat there and finished our waffles.

"Well I'm done, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, who's paying you or me?"

"I'll pay because you paid for the ramen last night."

"Okay, fine by me." We then left the waffle house and was making our way to school. On the way there we didn't talk much, so I decided to just put one earphone in. Something to distract myself with.

After we got to school, we didn't talk as much. Actually the day went by very fast. When it was time for my prep, I was making my way to go home when someone suddenly stopped me. I turned around and it was Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing, just thought you might want to hang out later?"

"Okay, uhm what were you thinking of doing?" Is she asking me out on a date?

"I just thought maybe you might want to see a movie and have dinner afterwards?" She was asking me out.

"Sure, you got a cell?"

"Here."

"What time do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at the theaters at 7:00. Sound good?"

"Yeah, see you later then."

I left the school super happy. Second day of school and I got asked out. This day just got better.

So after Sakura and I spoke, I went to go look for Sasuke and tell him. He wasn't in the library, so I just thought maybe he went home.

Before I went to his apartment, first I went to mine and dropped off my bag. Then I made my way up the stairs.

When I got to his door, I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke, can I come in?" He moved aside and let me in.

"What's up Naruto? Why you here?"

"Just wanted to chill."

"Oh, I was in the middle of making red velvet cupcakes. Wanna help?" Okay this guy is defiantly gay. Who wears an apron while cooking?

"Sure why not." I'm not that big on baking goods, but I decided to be nice. We didn't say anything, after a while though, I asked Sasuke a question.

"What's the difference between these cupcakes and regular cupcakes?"

"It's just more fun to make. Making any other kind of cupcakes is just boring. But whenever I make these kind, it just gives me excitement." After Sasuke spoke, I thought he was very strange. Like who gets excited over making cupcakes?

After we mixed the ingredients together and put them in the oven, we sat at the table.

"What you making cupcakes for?"

"Just to pass the time. I like cooking when I have nothing to do."

"Hey, can you help me with something?"

"What's that?"

"Sakura asked me out and she wants to go out to dinner, but I don't know where to take her. So where should I take her?"

"Hmm, take her to the waffle house. Every girl loves breakfast for supper."

"Thanks man, never would've thought of that."

"No problem."

"Well I think I better get going. I have some homework to do."

"Why don't you just do it here? Just go get your backpack and we'll do it together."

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy." I then left and was making my way to my apartment. My phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Naruto. I was wondering if we could move our date to this Saturday, is that alright?"

"Yeah sure, what changed your mind?"

"Well there's a party this Saturday and I was wondering if we could go."

"Okay, well see you later then." I just continued to walk to my apartment. I was really confused as to what happen, but I didn't let it bother me so much.

When I got into my room, I grabbed my backpack and made my way back upstairs.

I knocked on the door and waited. I didn't know if I should just walk in or just wait. After awhile, Sasuke came to the door.

"You could've just walked in if you wanted to."

"Well I didn't know, so I just waited." He left the front door and I walked in after him. We both sat at the table and I started to get my binders and textbooks out.

"Math sucks." I growled.

"Whats so bad about it? It's like the best class ever." All I was thinking, was whats wrong with this kid? Who likes math? It had to be the most stupidest class in history. Like who would need to know trigonometry? I know I surely didn't. Just everything about that class was stupid. Even the teacher seemed off and emotional.

"I just really, really dislike that class. So can you help me?" He nodded and got up to help me. Sasuke went behind me and was showing me how to do this crap, but something seemed strange about him. As soon as he started to talk his face was getting redder.

"So that's how you get the answer." I didn't understand a word he just said, but I nodded and acted like I did.

"Okay, you alright? Your face is just red, like an apple."

"Uhm, can you just leave. I have some things I need to do alone."

That was weird, but I did what he asked. I put my binder and textbook back into my bag, then left.

When I got back to my apartment, I decided to make myself something to eat. I looked into my fridge and saw nothing good. I didn't know what to cook and decided to go grocery shopping.

I went to the store and bought some things for homemade soup with the extra change in my pocket. When I got to the till, I realized I was still short on money and reached for my wallet. I looked in my pocket, I realized it was gone. I took out all the things in my pocket, to only see no wallet.

"Damn it, it must of fell out of my pocket at Sasuke's house." I murmured to myself.

Then my phone began to ring.

"Uh, Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

Naruto makes me crazy. After I told Naruto to leave, I laid on the floor in my room and thought about him.

I just love everything about him. I love his smile, the way he dresses, the way he spikes his hair and his clear blue eyes. Could it be that I'm falling for him?

No that's crazy. He was just someone that I think is really cute. Actually he's hot. Really, really hot.

Okay, after I thought about him, I started to play my iPod and played the song "Shiver" by Coldplay. I started to sing along.

_So I look in your direction_

_But you pay me no attention_

_Do you?_

_I know you don't listen to me_

_Cause you say you see straight through me_

_Don't you?_

_But on and on_

_From the moment I wake,_

_To the moment I sleep_

_I'll be there by your side_

_Just you try and stop me_

_I'll be waiting in line_

_Just to see if you care_

_Did you want me to change?_

_Well I changed for good_

_And I want you to know_

_That you always get your way_

_I wanted to say_

_Don't you shiver?_

_Shiver_

Then the music suddenly stopped on me. I grabbed my iPod and looked to see the problem. Of course, it was dead.

So I grabbed my laptop, plugged my iPod in and logged into Facebook. After I logged in, I got really happy. I had a new friend request and it was Naruto. Right away I accepted.

After I accepted him, I started to look through his pictures. Why did he have to take pictures that make him look hotter? I thought to myself. Then I got to one album and saw a picture with him and a girl. I looked at the tags and it said Hinata. I knew right away that was his ex-girlfriend.

I continued looking through his pictures and just decided to log off. Too much feelings were coming into mind and I didn't know how to deal with them. Every time I thought of him, my heart would race faster and faster.

I didn't want to start thinking about him again, so I got up and went to the other room and started playing MW3 on my ps3. While I was playing my dad came back, we ate supper. After we ate, I went to my room and laid on the floor again.

After laying on the floor for awhile, my dad started to call me. I went to the other room and he started to question me.

"Who's Naruto Uzumaki? Your boyfriend?" What is he talking about? How does he know about Naruto?

"What are you talking about? He's not my boyfriend, he's a boy that's my friend. Nothing more."

"Then what is his wallet doing here for?" He raised his hand while holding Naruto's wallet.

"Well he came here to do some homework with me and it must have fallen out of his pocket."

"Don't lie to me!" After he finished talking, the front door opened and to make things worst, it was Naruto.

Original POV.

"Hey son."

"What do you want dad?" I wasn't really in a mood in talking to him because I was starving and I needed my money.

"Just wanted to check up on you, what's up?" By the tone of his voice, I could tell he was drinking. That was one of the reasons why I left. I didn't know how to deal with the way he was treating me while he was drunk. By day my dad was like some hero at selling cars, but by night he was a mean drunk. A drunk that doesn't care about who he hurts. He's really insensitive when it came to taking care of me.

"Dad can you not call when your drinking. Sometimes I might actually want to talk to you when your sober."

"Come on. Why you gotta be like that? I just wanted to see how you are, not even that is good enough for you. What will it take for me to please you?"

"Dad I'm hanging up." After that I heard a click before I even got a chance to hang up. Well at least I wouldn't feel guilty if I had done so.

After the phone call, I decided to just leave the store and go to Sasuke's and see if my wallet was there.

When I got there, I decided to walk in. Since Sasuke did say that it would be alright for me to come in, but when I walked I wasn't expecting the things I saw.

"Are you Naruto? What things have you and my son done?"

"Homework and bake cupcakes." I don't know why the guy was so angry, but what I saw in his hand was what I needed. My wallet.

"Don't lie to me. Then why is your wallet here?"

"I don't mean to upset you or anything, but all I came here was to grab my wallet. Nothing more."

"Dad, just back off. He's not even gay! Just give him back his wallet, so he can leave."

"I guess I'll come back another time." I slowly started to leave because I didn't want to be in this argument anymore.

"Let's just go Naruto." Sasuke then took the wallet out of his fathers hand and then started to drag me out of the apartment.

"Not this again." I murmured.

Shortly after we left his apartment, I tried stopping Sasuke because I didn't know where he was taking me and I was starving.

"Please stop!"

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get you in between our problems."

"It's alright, it's just that I'm really hungry and I want to eat."

"Well I already ate. So you want to go back home and eat."

"Not home. I think I'll just eat at that ramen shop again. Besides I have no food at home and I don't really feel like cooking for myself tonight."

"Let's go there then. I don't think my dad wants me home for awhile anyway." After he spoke, we didn't talk. We just walked to the ramen shop quietly. Even after we got inside we were still silent.

"What's the deal with your dad anyway?" I ask Sasuke, just to break the silence.

"I told you already, we never had a good relationship after I came out of the closet."

"So he's just making assumptions about your love life?"

"I guess you can say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm, never mind what I just said." His cheeks had a light blush come across his face.

"Okay." I began to think to myself. He must like someone, but who? "You like someone don't you?"

"Yeah, I thought we talked about this already?"

"We did, but you never told me who."

"But what if I don't want to tell you?"

"Nothing really, it's just going to bother me for awhile."

"Just shut up and eat, I have a place I want to take you." I did what he said. While I was eating, all I was thinking was Who does he like? While I was intensively thinking, Sasuke asked me something.

"What kind of relationship did you and Hinata have?"

"Not a good one I guess. At first when we started going out, we were all lovey dovey. Then after about a month or so, I would ask to hang out with her, but she always said she was busy. After awhile I got curious and asked her who she would be with, she always said she had to do something with her mom. Even my best friend got suspicious, then another friend of mine said that they were seeing each other behind my back."

"So your ex was cheating on you with your best friend?"

"Yes."

"What pricks they are. If he really was your best friend, he wouldn't have done anything like that and if she really cared about you, she wouldn't have cheated."

"Your right, well I'm done eating so let's go."

"Okay."

"So are you going to take me somewhere this time or your going to suggest we go to my house again?"

"Nope, this time I actually have a place to go."

"And where would that be?"

"It's a surprise." He gave me a mischievous smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After we left the ramen shop, Sasuke and I started to walk. While we were walking, we didn't say anything. The only things you could hear, was the taxis driving by and the sounds of people yelling for them to stop.

"So where you taking me?"

"Where almost there." After he said that, he took me to an abandoned amusement park.

"So you take me to an abandoned amusement park?" It was creepy walking around because the lights were off and there was no one around. It was like walking into a scary movie set.

"There's a place I come here to get things off of my mind. Were almost there." He then pointed to a house of mirrors. We walked a bit more and then walked into the house of mirrors.

"It's so creepy here."

"Were almost to the place." We walked deeper into the house of mirrors and then Sasuke went through a door. When he opened it, I was so amazed. There was a blanket on the ground, a hole in the ceiling. Just enough to see the stars. It was really nice.

"This isn't a date right?"

"No, but you could think it is." He stuck his tongue at me after saying so.

"Okay. Just making sure because I've actually never been on a date with a guy before." I smirked at him.

He walked to the blanket and laid on it. I did the same. It was so beautiful looking at the stars from down there.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, so peaceful too. Never thought New York had a place so quiet and calm like this."

"I like coming here after my dad and I have a fight. It's nice to just listen to music and lay here with no worries."

"You got an iPod?"

"Yeah, here." He then handed his iPod to me and then I started to scroll through the music. After awhile I found the song "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster The People.

"This song is so chill."

"It is."

We laid there in silence for awhile. It was nice laying there listening to music.

"Do you hate your dad?"

"Yeah. It's like anything I do or say, he just tried to start an argument with me. I just hate it!"

"I hate mine too."

"Why?"

"He had bad habits."

"Like what?" I didn't know if I should tell him.

"He's never cared about me. After my mom left, he started drinking more and then he started to take his anger out on me." We went silent for awhile.

"So he beat you?"

"You got it. When he started, I didn't know how to deal with it so I started to hurt myself."

"So you cut yourself?"

"You want to see the scars?"

"Are you sure you won't mind?"

"Yeah." I then pulled up my sleeve and showed him.

"Do you still cut?"

"I stopped after I moved here. I guess getting away from my dad really helped."

"Where's your mom now?"

"I don't know. But I heard she was in New York."

"Is that why you moved here?"

"Yeah, but I've had no luck trying to find her."

"Oh." We both went silent. It was nice to get those things off of my chest.

"You're the first person I've actually told about my cutting."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"I don't know. It was like I knew I could trust you."

"Yeah I feel like I can trust you too."

"Hey can I ask you something Sasuke?"

"What's up?"

"Where's your mom?"

"Don't know her. My dad said she left after she gave birth to me."

"Oh." We went silent.

While I was laying there, my mind was just blank. It was nice looking up at the stars, not even giving a damn in the world.

I didn't know I fell asleep until Sasuke started shaking me.

"Get up, it's ten o'clock. I guess we both fell asleep. I woke up to your phone ringing."

"Yeah, let's go then. Uh did you answer my phone?"

"No, I let it ring."

"Okay, Uh let's leave after I return the call."

"Okay."

I got up and left the little hideout. Then I checked who phoned. It was Hinata. I checked my voicemail.

"Hey Naruto, just wanted to tell you I missed you and I love you. Bye."

Gosh she pissed me off. I was done with her and yet she still calls.

"Come on Sasuke let's go." After I called for him, he was beside me in almost an instant.

"Lets get going then."

"Sound good to me." We were silent while walking back home. When we got in front of the apartment, Sasuke asked me.

"So who called? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. It was Hinata."

"Oh, well I'm gonna go home."

"Okay." After he went inside, I went inside after him.

When I got to my floor. I went home.

After getting inside, something in my body felt empty and I couldn't figure out why. So I changed my clothes and got ready for bed.

When I was laying in my bed, I just thought about Sasuke. I thought about how easy it was to talk to him. After awhile I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, I woke up at seven o'clock. So I decided to wake Sasuke up.

"Hey Sasuke let's go get breakfast."

"Okay, uhm, I think it would be best if I meet you at your place. My dad is still pissed."

"Sound good." After he hung up, I got really excited and I didn't know why.

Well after I got off the phone with him, I decided to get ready quickly. While I was getting ready I blasted the music and was literally jumping every.

As I was dancing around my house with just my jeans on, someone started knocking on the door. I went to the door to open it.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Uh, h-hey Na-Naruto." His checks started to get red.

"Come in, I'm almost ready." I left the door and then went to my room to look for a shirt. As I was going through my clothes, I could hear Sasuke come in.

"So where we are going to eat?"

"Let's go to the waffle house again. They had good waffles."

"Fine by me, but you almost ready."

"Yeah." After looking through my shirts at least twice, I found the shirt I was looking for. It was a lime green DC shirt. I put it on and then grabbed a sweater from my bed and then to the other room to look for my wallet.

"What you looking for now?"

"Nothing, I found it. Shall we go?"

"Sure thing."

After that we left the apartment. It seemed every time we walked together, we never talked.

"Why don't we ever talk when were walking?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"Okay then." We walked in silence and after about ten, fifteen minutes. Made it to the waffle house. We both walked inside and then were seated.

"You doing anything this weekend?"

"Yeah, Sakura asked me to go to a party with her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could come because I won't know anyone and I just thought you might want to come."

"Are you sure Sakura won't mind?"

"How about this, I go there with her there earlier and then you get there shortly after us. Then it won't seem like I asked you to come. So yeah?"

"Alright."

We finished eating and then started walking to school. Once again we were silent. Just so the silence wouldn't kill me, I put an earphone in and then without realizing I started singing along with my music.

"Are you listening to Justin Bieber?"

"Why? You jealous?"

"Nope, don't like his girly voice. Like why would they let a kid like him sing?"

"Well I only like one song." I lied, I love all of his songs except for "One Time, One Less Lonely Girl and Favorite Girl."

"Which is?"

"Down to Earth."

"You're so gay with your music."

"Shut up! Let's just go to class." By the time that the conversation ended, we were already in the school. When we past the front doors, Sakura started to walk towards us.

"Hey Sasuke and Naruto."

"Hello Sakura, what's up?" She looked really pretty today. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, a yellow tank top with red converse. Also her hair was in curls.

"Nothing really, just getting ready to go to class."

"I see." The she turned to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party this weekend?"

"Sure, who's party?"

"Mine. Well I gotta get going, see ya. Spread the word too." With that she ran off to class.

"That's cool, at least we could go together." I wasn't to thrilled to go to the party by myself. Besides of he goes with me, he won't be stuck home with his dad.

"I guess your right Naruto. Well let's go to English, I think he said were getting paired up today."

"Did you start 'The Diary of Anne Frank' yet?"

"I didn't get passed the first page. The book is absolutely boring."

"Yeah? I just finished reading it last night."

"You're done already?"

"Yeah, I read it once before so it didn't take me long. I really liked her story a lot so I couldn't put the book down."

"You're such a dork." He then laughed at me. I laughed with him as well. After we laughed for a bit, we started making our way to class. When we got to class, I sat in the back row and Sasuke sat next to me. While the teacher was talking about the book we just received. All I could think about was the date I had this weekend. I also thought about what do I wear? I didn't want to be dressy or too lazy. I wanted to look like I fit in with everyone. I also didn't want to make a fool of myself. While I was sitting there Sasuke made me lose my train of thought.

"Do I have to go to the party?"

"Why not? It'll be fun and besides I don't want to go alone."

"Well its just because I think it will be weird if I'm there."

"Are you telling me you've never been to a party."

"Of course I have. It's just that I don't want to go because of Sakura's friends." Our conversation was then interrupted by the school bell, notifying that it was a fire alarm. Confused, I slowly grabbed my backpack and Sasuke and I started to make our way outside.

When we got outside, Sasuke stood very close to me. It didn't bother me. Actually I liked it.

"You okay Sasuke? You're standing very close to me." His face was flushed with red after I spoke to him.

"Yeah I'm alright. I didn't realize I was standing so close to you." He slowly moved away from me.

"So are you coming to the party with me?"

"I guess I will, besides you don't even know where she lives."

"Heh, I guess your right Sasuke."

After standing outside for awhile, the school said it was a false alarm. It was just some idiot that burned food in home ec. They also told us to just go home and school will resume the next day. So Sasuke and I decided to go to the library and work on an essay for English. Well actually I worked on the essay for the diary and I made Sasuke start it. He tried reasoning me so he wouldn't read it. But after awhile he finally gave up and started to read.

While at the library, I couldn't think properly because Sasuke was sitting right across from me. I'm not saying I'm gay, but somehow every time I look at him, my heart just kept on beating faster and faster. I didn't like it. I didn't want to feel like this, so I just told Sasuke that I was just going to go home and work there. The rest of the day consumed me doing nothing but lay on the floor and tried figuring out my feelings.

All the questions I had were 'Was I gay?'

But it mostly ended with me doubting it and telling myself that I was into Sakura. That I was into girls not guys. I, Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki was not gay! I tried gluing that into my thick skull, but that let alone wasn't good enough. Every time I tried not thinking of Sasuke, he would find a way to creep back into my mind. Everything about that guy was mysterious, yet interesting. I wanted to learn more about him. His secrets, his favorite foods, the kind of music he likes. I wanted to know everything about him, but at the same time I didn't want to learn anything about him because I was glued at the fact I was not gay. I just couldn't be gay. That was an absurd thing to think of.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke's POV

Today was the day of the party and I was thrilled. I was thrilled because I was able to go with Naruto.

The last couple of days, Naruto and I haven't talked. I didn't know why and I couldn't bring myself to ask. Every time I tried to talk to him, he would get nervous and then he would run off. He wouldn't answer my calls or open the door for me when I would go to his house. Then finally he called me at noon to ask if I was still going to the party. I told him I was and he asked if I could go shopping with him. I found this weird, but I agreed to go with him. Naruto told me to meet him at his place at 2 pm. That was only in a couple of hours and I had no idea what to do to past the time.

After talking on the phone with him, I decided to just kill some time with cooking. My dad wasn't home, so I was able to leave my room without him cursing at me. He was still mad at the fact that Naruto was here. I tried telling him that he wasn't gay, but it would end up in an argument. I was tired of arguments, so I just stopped trying to convince him.

While I was cooking, someone started to knock on the door. I was curious because I wasn't expecting any company today.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke, can you help me with something?"

"With what?" I didn't want to talk to her because I didn't want the bread I placed in the eggs to get soggy. I was getting ready to make French toast and I didn't need her here.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I moved aside and let her in. I went to the kitchen, she followed.

"What you making? It smells great in here."

"French toast. Want any?"

"I guess I can stay for that."

"So why'd you come here?"

"You can't laugh at me or anything, okay?"

"I won't, besides, was I known for laughing at you? We've been friends for as long as I could remember."

"Yeah. You know I like Naruto a lot, right? Well I want to dress very nice for him, but I can't decide what to wear and uhm..."

"And?"

"I was hoping if you could go shopping with me. Saying your gay and all, you might actually be able to help me pick out clothes. You know well enough that I always needed people to help me pick out clothes for myself." Great now how am I going to do this? I was supposed to meet Naruto at two, to help him buy clothes and now I have to help Sakura? How is this going to work out?

"Well you want to go after we eat? I have plans at two and I can't be late."

"Sure, what kind of plans?" She had a mischievous smile.

"Just meeting up with someone." I couldn't tell her I was meeting up with Naruto, that would just get awkward.

"Who? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just someone that I really like. Okay? Oh and he needs help picking out clothes too so I can't take to long with you."

"What's his name?" I couldn't tell her his name, so I ignored the question.

After I finished cooking the French toast, Sakura and I ate and left out the door.

When we got to the mall, Sakura was trying to pick out some of the oddest clothes. After going through a few outfits, we finally agreed on a lavender colored v-neck t-shirt and a new pair of skinnys. She was thankful that I helped her and couldn't wait for the party now. I told her I gotta go.

By the time I left the mall it was almost two o'clock. So I rushed back to the apartment because I didn't want to be rude. When I got to his door, I knocked and waited. After about five minutes, he opened the door and let me in. He wouldn't look me in the eye though.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I don't think I need to go anymore. I decided to just wear my dark blue sweater, with a vest and my khakis." I was disappointed because I wanted to hang out with Naruto and all he was doing was blowing me off.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah." I was about to leave, but Naruto tapped my shoulders before I made it out the door.

"What?"

"You wanna hang out?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could get a coffee or do something like that."

"Well you wanna go now then?"

"Yeah, just let me get something in my room." He then went to his room and I just stood beside the door waiting for him. Wonder what he was getting. After awhile Naruto came out of his bedroom.

"Actually I think I'm just gonna go back. I need to work on some things anyway."

"Okay then, just meet me back here before seven." He gave me a smile, but it wasn't so happy. Like his heart was crushed at the fact that I didn't want to hang out with him.

Shortly after I left Naruto's apartment, I went back to mine and sat at the couch, bored. For the next few hours, I didn't do much. The only things I had done were clean, eat, watch tv, and tried doing some homework. Even that let alone wasn't good enough. I wanted to see Naruto and yet I didn't take his offer to hang out. Why was I acting like this? I couldn't tell you, but what I could tell you is that every time I saw Naruto, my heart would go crazy.

After cleaning the kitchen the seventh time, it was finally time for me to go to Naruto's apartment. Before I left my apartment, I went to my room and checked my Facebook and downloaded some songs onto my iPod. I don't know why I was going to bring my iPod because I was probably going to drink and might lose it. Well I didn't care as long as I had something to keep me busy if I got bored at the party.

When I was done putting music onto my iPod, I went up to Naruto's apartment. I knocked on the door and almost immediately he answered. Naruto said he was ready to go and then we left. On the way down the stairs, we didn't talk at all. After we got outside, I asked Naruto,

"Do you want to take the subway or a taxi? I'll pay for taxi fare."

"Let's just take the subway. I'm not to big on taxis anyway." His voice was a little shaky. If I hadn't known any better, I'd think he was nervous.

We got to the subway station, not talking at all. I wanted to say something, but every time I tried, he would ignore me or say 'Okay'. You would have to be an idiot to not figure out he didn't want to talk to you.

When the subway was about to stop, Naruto finally spoke.

"I'm really nervous. This is the first time I've actually gone out with someone since Hinata."

"You shouldn't be nervous. I've known Sakura for as long as I could remember. She's a good girl and she always throws the best parties. Besides, if it doesn't work out between you two, you could always find someone else in New York." What I really wanted to tell him was that I wanted to be with him, but I couldn't bring myself to say it because I didn't want things to get awkward between us.

"Yeah you're right." He gave me a soft smile, but his eyes were saying different. Like he wasn't sure if he knew what to do anymore.

We got out of the subway station and I told Naruto that her place was about a block away. When we got inside, it was a full house. There were people everywhere, music filling the room and all we had to do was find Sakura.

"Do you know where she could be?"

"She's probably in the kitchen."

"Take me to the kitchen then." I nodded and we started to make our way to the kitchen. When we got there, I offered Naruto a drink. He took the beer willingly and I grabbed one for myself. After I gave him the beer, he saw Sakura by the oven.

"She's right there? Do you see her?" I pointed my finger towards her.

"Well lets go see her then." I nodded and then we started making our way to Sakura. It wasn't so easy because there was people and we had to squeeze our way through them. Finally after squeezing through people, we made it to Sakura.

"You guys came." She gave both of us a big hug.

"Of course, Sasuke was telling me you throw the best parties. I just couldn't back down such a good offer."

"I'm just glad you guys came and Sasuke how'd your date go?" Did she misunderstand me when I said I was meeting up with someone?

"It wasn't a date."

"Who's the lucky guy Sasuke?" Naruto asked me with a slight bit of red on his cheeks.

"It was no one. Geez you guys, can't a man have his privacy?"

"Okay, okay. Hey Naruto let's go out on the balcony, I want to talk to you."

"See you later Sasuke." I nodded and they both started make there way to the balcony. After they left, I was done my beer and went to get myself another one. As I was drinking my beer, I walked around a bit and drank from the bottle. The party was nice and all, but I wasn't feeling it. All I was thinking about was what were Sakura and Naruto doing? Since I have known Sakura almost all of my life, I could be guessing she would try to make a move on Naruto. I didn't know weather or not if Naruto was into that kind of stuff. All that should really matter is that he would be happy with her and I would go my own way. Find someone to love and he would find someone to love him. As long as we were both happy, that's all that should matter, right? That's not how I felt though. I wanted so badly to kiss him and love him. Also let him love me. That's all I wanted, but even believing that was too good to be true.

An hour has passed or so, and I was getting bored of the party. I haven't seen Naruto since Sakura and him went to the balcony. If I had to guess, he was getting laid right now or finishing up. Gosh why was I thinking like that? It shouldn't matter what he was doing, as long as he was happy.

After walking around the condo for about the seventh billionth time, I decided to go look for Naruto and tell him I was going to leave. As I was looking for him, someone started to tap my shoulder and I turned around to see Naruto. By the way he looked, anyone would be able to tell that he was a drunk motherfucker. He wasn't wearing his vest anymore and was missing a shoe, he was also holding a tequila bottle. The bottle was almost empty and that's all I could smell off of Naruto.

"Where's your shoe?"

"I think it's up on the balcony. Can you help me find it?" We both started to make our way to the balcony. I had to put Naruto's arm over my shoulder, just to keep him from falling everywhere.

"I think it's over there." I nodded and started to look in the plant he pointed at. Looking through it, I saw nothing.

"It's not here Naruto." I turned around and Naruto was standing right there.

"It's okay I found it." he started getting closer to me.

"Okay, can you back up a bit? Your standing a bit to close to me."

"Sakura told me she loved me. Crazy right?"

"What about you? Do you think you'll ever love her?"

"It won't be her."

"Well if you really care for her, don't look away, no matter what happens. No matter what you see, no matter what you learn about her, don't look away. Once you have her in your arms, don't let go." My voice started to crack near the end. Where was Naruto going with this? Was he trying to tell me there's someone else?

"But that's not the case here! I don't think I'll ever come to love her and I never will!"

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"She's not the one for me will never be."

"Just get a hold of yourself Naruto. You're just a little drunk and you just need to rest, okay?" After I finished speaking, Naruto did the unmentionable. He pressed his lips against mine. I didn't know how to respond, so I started to kiss back. Maybe doing that was the wrong thing, but it felt so right. Finally after awhile, I pulled away and looked at Naruto. What am I doing? Naruto doesn't think of me like that. It was only one sided on my behalf. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"What are you doing Naruto?" He tried kissing me again, but I pushed him away and told him that we'll both go home. When we left the balcony, I pretty much had to drag Naruto to come with me. As we were leaving the condo, I told Sakura that I had to take him home because he wasn't feeling to well. She understood and when I walked to the door, I found Naruto's shoe. He put it on and then made our way down the elevator. When we got outside, I didn't hesitate to call for a cab.

After we got into the cab and made it Naruto's apartment. I put Naruto to bed and left a glass of water with some Advil. I also left a garbage can, in case he got sick. After doing that, I left his apartment and made it back to mine. When I got back, my dad was already in bed and I went to my room. I started to play music and the song that started to play was "Summer of '69" by Bryan Adams. It's a good song. While I was laying on my bed, my lips still felt hot. I knew what my feelings were now. I was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I woke up, my head was pounding and I felt the need to get sick. It also didn't help with the light shining brightly in my face. Weak, I slowly got up and went to bathroom. When I finished taking a leak, I looked in the mirror and saw how disgusting I looked. My hair was all over the place. The vest I was wearing wasn't on me anymore and I looked to my feet, to see I was missing a shoe and I had no sweater on. _What the hell happened last night?_

I decided to take a shower. After I showered and got dressed in comfortable clothes. I laid on my bed, thinking of what I did last night. Thinking to much didn't help either, my head was still pounding and I still felt like shit. I thought showering would help, but my body didn't change the way it felt. Actually it felt worst than before. While laying there for awhile, curiosity got the best of me. I decided to log into Facebook. When I logged in, I had a few notifications and checked them. I was tagged into a few pictures. Curious, I clicked on it and saw something shocking.

It was pictures of Sasuke and I kissing! This just couldn't be true. I scrolled down to look at the comments. The comments didn't make me feel any better. People were saying horrible things. I couldn't stand it, so I removed my tag and logged out.

When I laid there, all I could think about was _'What the fuck happened last night?'_

While laying thinking about what I did last night, I started to get hungry. I wasn't to big on eating, but I thought a little nibble would do. I went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I didn't see anything that appealed to me. So I started going through my cupboards, still didn't see anything. For the second time I went and looked in the fridge again. I opened a drawer and saw romain lettuce. It looked delicious, like it was screaming "EAT MEEEE!" So I did. I grabbed what was left of it and ate it.

After I stood in the kitchen, enjoying this really good lettuce, my phone started to vibrate. Startled, I went to it and it was a phone call from Sakura.

"Hello?"

"How could you?" I think she's talking about me kissing Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you use me for a good lay and then you go and kiss Sasuke? I even told you I might be falling for you and yet. And yet you went for my best friend."

"I was drunk last night, wait what? We had sex last night?"

"Oh my gosh Naruto. I'm never letting you get drunk again. You're just so unbelievable. Maybe we should just call it off between us. I don't think I can handle you."

"Can you calm down and tell me what happened last night?"

"NO!" After that, all you could hear was a click and then the dial tone. The dial tone was giving me a headache, so I hung up and looked in the cupboard for Advil. Looking through it, I couldn't find it. I went to my room and there it was sitting there with a glass of water. There was also a note. I opened it and it read:

_Hope you're not feeling to shitty tomorrow_

_- Sasuke_

Well at least he was being considerate of my health, but I needed to talk to him about last night. At the same time, I didn't know if I should because I didn't know I could face him. Also, at the same time I needed to know how big of an ass I was the night before. I needed to know if I didn't hurt Sasuke's feelings, but what about mine? Thinking back to it, I was kind of happy seeing me kiss Sasuke. No! No! I couldn't think like that. I was into Sakura and I had sex with her. I couldn't get my feelings mixed up. I was into girls and not guys. That's all I needed to believe in.

After standing there for awhile, I left my room and laid on the couch. Laying there for awhile I fell asleep. Actually I didn't know I fell asleep until I heard someone banging on my door. I looked at the time and it was three in the afternoon. What time did I wake up earlier? Well the banging on the door wasn't going away, so I went to go see who it was.

I opened it and it was someone I thought I would never see again.

"Are you Naruto?"

"M-mom?"

"Can I come in?" I moved aside and let her in. My headache has passed, but the pain in my stomach was still there. Seeing my mom also didn't help. Why was she here?

"H-how did you find where I lived? Why are you here?"

"Your father told me you would be here. I just thought you needed a visit from your mother. How long has it been? Six or five years?"

"Five years." I was just shocked at the fact that she was here. My whole purpose of my moving to New York was to find her. Now I wasn't even trying to and here she was in my living room.

"How's life? You got a girlfriend?"

"No, why did you decide to see me now?"

"Because I missed you?"

"Then why did you leave." She slowly walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Because I couldn't stand your father."

"Just get out! I don't want you here." I pointed towards the door, without even thinking, she saw the scars on my arm. Could this day get any worse? I wake up with a bad hangover, see pictures of me kissing Sasuke and now my mother comes back and also sees my scars.

"I'm not leaving! Why did you do this to yourself?" Right away, I got out of her grip and covered my arm.

"It's nothing mom. Just don't try and act like my mother now. Get out and don't come back. You decided to leave me with that drunk guy of a father and when you leave I don't want to see your face ever again." Tears were falling down my face. My purpose of moving to New York was for her and now I was telling her to get out.

"Just give me a hug at least."

"No!" I started to push her out of the apartment. I succeeded and then I locked the door. I went to my room, put on a sweater, grabbed my speakers. Then I went to the living room, plugged them in. I then started to blast the song "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World.

This was all too much for me. All I wanted was to have a little fun the night before, but now I'm in the this really big mess. As I was laying there, I could hear someone knocking on the door. I went to the door and looked in the little peep hole. It was Sasuke. I didn't want to see him, but my heart was beating really fast and without realizing. I opened the door.

"You okay? You look like shit." he gave me a big smile. I don't know how he could be happy? I surely wasn't.

"Bad hangover." I tried avoiding eye contact with him, but even that was impossible. It was impossible because he looked really good. No, I can't think like this. He's just a guy I kissed the night before because I was drunk. Nothing more. So why was I getting so worked up about it? I didn't even know the answer myself.

"Are you sure? You don't have a fever do you? Your face is all red. Let me check." He reached his hand toward my face. Right away, I stopped him and finally made eye contact with him. There was a tension between us and I couldn't figure out why.

"Can you please leave? I'm not feeling to well." I wanted to confront him about the night before, but I couldn't bring myself to. The look in his eyes were killing me. I didn't know what came over me, but I started to lean in. I licked my lips, then got closer to his.

"Naruto stop." he backed away quickly.

"What happened last night?"

"That's what I came here for. I thought we could talk about it." I nodded and moved aside for him to come in. He went to the table and I sat across from him.

"Just tell me straight. What happened last night? I don't care how embarrassing it is. Just tell it straight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, after you went to the balcony with Sakura. I stayed in the kitchen, walked around a bit and just drank my beer. After about an hour or so, you came to me in a pretty bad shape. You didn't have your vest on and was missing your shoe. You asked me to help look for your shoe. I agreed, but we couldn't get to far because you were stumbling all over the place. So I put your arm over my shoulder and we made our way to the balcony. When we got there you pointed to the plant and said your shoe was right there. I looked, but I didn't find anything. When I got up, you were right behind me..."

"And?"

"Well you started to talk all this nonsense, saying you could never love Sakura. I just told you were drunk and that you needed to go home and rest. After I finished talking it happened. Well actually you made the move and I couldn't help myself but kiss back. I didn't mean for anyone to see or for you to be hurt. But please understand that I truly am sorry and I don't want that ever happening again. I just want us to be friends and that we leave this behind us. You only did so because you were drunk."

"How could we leave this behind us? I don't think I can because maybe I wanted to? Have you ever thought of that?"

"What are you talking about?" what am I talking about? All I wanted was to leave this behind me, but I couldn't. Every time I looked at Sasuke, I didn't know what came over me, but I actually want to be with him now. Call me crazy, but it's true. I actually want to be with Sasuke now.

I got out of my chair and went in front of Sasuke.

"I think I actually might want to be with you."

"Serious? Or are you just saying that because we kissed last night?" I was being serious, but when did I start to get feelings for Sasuke?

"I am." I looked him in the eye and then kissed him. This time I was sober. Maybe with a little bit of alcohol left in me, but for the most part. I was sober. We kissed for a bit and then Sasuke pulled away.

"You're not going to regret this?"

"I'm sure I won't. Who would've thought that a drunken mistake could turn out to be a good one?" his face enlightened after I said that.

"Haha, yeah. Let's do this properly though."

"What do you mean?"

"Will you go on a date with me?

"Sure why not." I gave him another kiss. Everything felt right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After we made out for awhile, I pulled away and stared Sasuke in the eyes. I needed to make sure of something.

"What are we going to tell your dad? It's just that I don't want to keep it a secret from him."

"We'll tell him, but what about yours?"

"I could care less about him. So when are you going to tell him?" he then gave me a soft kiss.

"When you're ready." he then smiled and kissed me again. I wasn't to comfortable kneeling while we were kissing.

"Can we move to the couch? I'm not to comfortable kneeling here." he nodded and then we made our way to the couch. I sat down first and he sat beside me. I looked at him and smiled. I was actually happy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just this is happening so fast and for some reason, I feel really girly." Sasuke started to laugh at me.

"We can stop for awhile if you want." I nodded and we sat there. It was getting to quiet for me, so I went to my iPod and started scrolling through the music. I wanted to find a song that would set the mood perfectly. I just had one problem, what song do I play? What could absolutely set the mood for two gay guys? Well I didn't know. As I was standing there, I can feel Sasuke wrap his arms around me. I felt really warm, but my head started to hurt again. He then grabbed my iPod and started to play the song "We Found Love" by Rihanna ft Calvin Harris. It seemed like the perfect song because we really did find love in a hopeless place.

"Perfect song." I smirked.

"It is."

"You wanna get something to eat? My hangover is starting to ware off and I'm starving."

"Okay, so where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know you decide. How about this will be our first date?"

"Let's just buy food and I'll cook you something here." I nodded.

"Just wait, I have to shower. I'm starting to stink again." he nodded and I was making my way to the bathroom, when Sasuke suddenly grabbed me and kissed me.

"You gotta stop doing that. I'm going to turn into a girl by the end of the day."

"You don't have to say it like that, but go and shower. You do stink." he smirked and I went to the bathroom. This time I had no interruptions. I turned on the water and looked at myself in the mirror before jumping in. I didn't look healthy at all. So I quickly jumped in the shower.

After about ten minutes, I got out and got dressed. When I left the bathroom, Sasuke wasn't there. I looked around to see if he left a note or something. I didn't find anything, so I grabbed my phone and saw a text. It was from him, it said:

'I'll be back in a bit, just went to get food for lunch or supper. Either one. Won't be gone long.'

I replied saying okay and I went to my room. I looked around and realized that I really needed to clean my room. I grabbed my speakers and put them back to my room. I plugged them back in and started to play my iPod. The song that start to play was "Gimmie Shelter" by The Rolling Stones. It was a chill song and it somehow set the mood to make me clean. As I was cleaning my room, I could smell something good getting cooked. I paused the music and went to the kitchen. He was cooking something with chicken. It sure did smell good though. Now after showering, I felt like a new person. My body felt clean, I was starving and I had an amazing boyfriend cooking for me. For a day that started off shitty, is ending pretty well.

"What are you making?"

"Just throwing some stuff together. It won't take long."

"Okay," I grabbed my laptop and started playing music. The song that started to play was "I See Love" by Davis Fetter.

"This song is good."

"Yeah." We didn't speak for awhile. After about ten to fifteen minutes, Sasuke served me a plate. There was rice, chicken and this sauce on top of it.

"What kind of sauce?"

"Just try it. You'll like it."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll have no choice but to shove it down your throat." he smiled widely after saying so. I put some in my mouth. It had to be the best food I've ever tried. It even beat the taste of the ramen I had at the beginning of the week. It had the right mixtures of flavor in it. There were no words to describe how this tasted, it was magnificent.

"I can see your enjoying it. You like a little kid that had just gotten a lollipop from a doc after getting a needle."

"It's just soooooo good. You have to give me the recipe."

"No recipe."

"What do you mean no recipe?"

"I mean exactly that. I just put stuff together that might taste good together."

"You've got to be kidding me. This had to be the best thing on the planet."

"Just you wait till you try my homemade pizza, but that will have to wait another time." he smiled at me and I smiled back. I was just so happy.

After we ate, I helped Sasuke with the dishes. After we finished, my phone started to ring. I went to it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto did you see mom?"

"Yeah..." he's actually talking to me while he's sober. It's a miracle. I actually don't remember that last time I talked to my dad while he was sober,

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, well you have yourself a good day and I have a surprise for you," then I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Just wait dad, someone's at the door." I went to open the door and I was surprised. I slowly closed my phone. My dad was at the door.

"You're here and you're sober."

"Yeah, moms here too," he moved aside and mom was right beside him.

"Oh. Hey mom."

"Can we come in?" I nodded and moved aside for them. I didn't want to see my mom again. Just once today was good enough.

"Well son, we want to ask you something."

"Whats that?"

"Can you tell your friend to leave, it's something that just the three of us should discuss."

"No, he can stay. If you need to tell me something, just say it now."

"Are you sure?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, just hurry up and say it." I kinda yelled at them, but I was getting annoyed waiting. I didn't want to see my mom at all.

"Well, we were wondering if you to want move back. After the first semester of course." I gave them a confused look. Wait what? Did they want me to come back?

"I won't be going back."

"Why not?" he had a little anger in his voice.

"Because I'm happy here with my friend."

"Fine by me, just so you know, I won't be paying for your apartment anymore."

"Come on. We made a deal."

"Yeah, but now that your mom is back, you can come back as well."

"No, I don't want that. Just because she's back now, doesn't mean I'll be coming back. Also, I love it in New York and I don't plan on leaving."

"Why? Is it because you met someone special."

"Yes," I shouted and I was proud to.

"What's her name?" my mom asked, but there was a problem. I couldn't answer because it wasn't a her, it was a him. Now how am I going to say this. So I decided to not say anything at all. We all stood there in silence. It wasn't completely silent though, the music on my laptop was still playing. After awhile Sasuke spoke.

"It's because of me he doesn't want to leave." I rushed to him and covered his mouth, just to prevent him saying anymore. I didn't want my parents to know. Not like this anyway.

As soon as he finished speaking, they both looked at us weird. My dad then pushed me to the floor.

"What the fuck?"

"How dare you? From this day forward you are no longer my son. You disgust me!"

"Dear, don't you think you're being to harsh to our son?"

"Just butt out of this! This doesn't concern you and as for you Sasuke."

"Y-yes?" he had terror in his eyes as he spoke.

"Stay away from my son and don't ever come back!" Sasuke started to put his sweater on.

"Don't leave, not yet. We'll leave together." I then got off the floor, grabbed my sweater and was going to make my way out the door. I just didn't make it too far.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'd be glad to be disowned, if it means getting away from you. I'll pack my shit and leave this apartment. You live your life as a drunk and I'll live my life being gay. I'd rather be proud of who I am then ashamed. Besides, who would want a father like you?" with that I left.

When we got downstairs, Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I actually am. It felt so great to finally walk away from all that bullshit, but I have one problem though."

"What's that?"

"I don't know where I'm going to stay."

"Live with me."

"Are you crazy? What about your dad?"

"It's alright, I think he'll finally accept me if he knows what a good guy you are. Besides, I think he'll like you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, wanna go there and ask?"

"Sure, why not?" I don't know why I was so happy, but I guess getting all that anger off of my chest really helped. When we got to his door, Sasuke let go of my hand. I gave him a smile just to reassure him that we can do this.

"Are you going to open the door or do I have to do it?" After I said that, he opened the door. We both walked in and I sat at the table. Sasuke's dad was sitting at the couch watching tv. Sasuke sat with me at the table. While we were sitting there, we were both really silent. It took Sasuke's dad awhile to acknowledge that we were sitting there. He got up and looked at me in anger.

"Oh man, you have some nerve coming back here."

"Dad, just hear me out okay. You don't need to get angry with Naruto."

"What now?"

"It's just that Naruto needs a place to stay and I was wondering if he could stay here. So can he?"

"What?" Okay, for some reason, he seemed more scarier than my own dad.

"So?"

"For how long?"

"Just until the end of the semester. So can he?" He looked at me and then at Sasuke. He did this for about a good two minutes.

"As soon as the end of the semester is over, I want you out of my house." I smiled widely. He's actually letting me stay here.

"Thank you very much. I'll start packing my things. Don't worry, I don't have much," he nodded and Sasuke and I left the apartment.

We got back to my apartment and my parents had left. I looked at the table to see a big envelope. I opened it and was surprised. There was loads of cash here. I took all the money and started to count. After I counted it about three times, I realized there was enough here to pay off rent 'till I graduated.

"How much is there?"

"Enough money to pay off rent 'till I graduate. There's also enough for food and my Internet."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I guess I won't be moving to your place."

"I guess you're right," he then gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Is that a note?" Sasuke nodded and passed me the note. It read:

_'This should get you till you graduate. If not, find a job and pay it off yourself. This is the only sympathy you're getting from me. I don't ever want to see your face again, but I don't want you homeless until you graduate._

_- Dad'_

"I guess my dad isn't so cold hearted."

"Yeah, you wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"I'll pass, I just want to stay home and rest. I had a pretty hectic day anyway." he smirked at me and gave me a kiss on the lips this time.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

There we all sat at the bar. There was Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, and of course Sasuke and I.

"Could you believe it? Ten years has already passed?" Sakura remarked.

"It wasn't an easy one, I tell ya." Kiba said. Yeah I had to agree with him. It sure wasn't easy. If I didn't have Sasuke with me, I don't think I would be here right now.

"Who would've that we would be friends again?" I asked Kiba and Hinata.

"No kidding. Haa! I thought we wouldn't be friends after what happened back at high school," Kiba said. They were both married, with a child on the way. I was happy for them. They found there happiness and I found mine with Sasuke.

"Haha, remember that time when we tried breaking into my condo just because we were hungry?"

"Oh yeah. Sasuke was the one that willingly tried climbing up there. Man that would've been crazy. Especially because your condo was on the top floor." We all started to laugh. It was nice for all of us to sit there and have fun at the bar. It's been awhile since all of us had a night out. We were all too busy.

"You okay Sasuke? You haven't really talked tonight." Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Naruto can we talk outside?" I nodded and then we both made our way outside. When we got outside I asked Sasuke, "What's up?"

"Give me your hand." I nodded and gave it to him. "Look away, I'll tell you when you can look." I nodded and did what he said. While I was looking away, I can feel something slip onto my finger.

"You can look now."

"What's this?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I gave him a kiss and dragged him back inside with me so we could tell the others. After I told them, Sakura asked right away if she could do the party planning for us. I said yes of course because she did awesome party planning.

So Sasuke and I are going to get married now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reading this story again, I just realized how cliche it is. According to my twin sister, it's a good cheesy story. To tell you the truth, I think it is good, but it's so cheesy. What was I thinking when I wrote it? Well I'm happy if you read the story and fav, whatever. Just enjoy it! You better be hoping for more. :)**


End file.
